


What the Bluebird Sings

by riverside_musings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, i tried humor?, is it humor if only one person that is not me finds this funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: The Winchester gang meets Teddy (Theodore) Lupin.





	What the Bluebird Sings

It had been another harrowing day for Sam, Dean and Castiel. One could see it in their dragging feet and slouched countenance. Even Castiel seemed tired nowadays. They entered Bobby's house and were instantly greeted by an odd scene of a small child talking with Bobby, as in actually talking and not just grunts on Bobby's part. That was odd.

“Who's the kid Bobby?” Dean questioned as he and his bother ambled into the kitchen and Castiel went to hover in a corner. No one commented on the oddity anymore.

“The neighbour's.” was the only reply.

“We have a neighbour?” Sam poked his head out of the kitchen to look at Bobby questioningly.

“Oh, we sure do.”

By now the child seemed to notice the new people in the room but didn't shy away as most kids would.

“Oh hello. Dad said Mr Singer was nice so I'd be safe here.” He said quite distractedly, as if he didn't know what kind of dangers could possibly be there that he needed safekeeping from. Sam and Dean revisited their thought with the fact that he most definitely didn't, their own childhood aside.

“Mr Singer...”

“Call me Bobby, kid.” He said but the said kid continued as if he did not hear.

“I don't want to be rude Mr Singer, but I'm pretty sure you have a serial killer in your house.” He waved towards Dean who was now staring dumbfounded at him.

“I mean the taller one looks like an overgrown puppy but I'm not fooled by the looks. He's probably a badarse.”

“What-...why would you say that kid?” Bobby finally managed to get out while trying not to laugh or look confused, he couldn't decide which.

“He's too pretty.” He frowned as he said that, as if they should already know that.

“What kinda logic is that dude?” Dean demanded of Sam when he finally got his bearings together.

The kid turned to Bobby, face as solemn as could be and somehow he looked entirely too different from his neighbour at that moment than he ever did.

“The guy who killed my parents, and my dad's parents was pretty too.”

The Winchester shared a shocked and horrified look with Bobby over the kids head. _What was that supposed to mean?_

 _‘How old is the kid?'_   Dean mouthed to Bobby discreetly.

 _‘Around eleven.’_   He said back.

“Teddy, where is your father now?” Everyone almost jumped out of their bones as Castiel's voice drifted into the silent conversation. Dean looked oddly at Castiel, noting how lighter he seemed suddenly.

The kid, apparently named Teddy, frowned and squinted in the angel's direction.

“Are you one of his fans? Dad doesn't like those.”

Giving a confused look to the child Castiel said, “No... I am not a fan per se, though his achievements are noteworthy, I simply wish to meet a saviour.”

“Oh.” Teddy gave Castiel an odd look, as if he couldn't decide what to make of him. “He said he'll be back soon.”

“Alright. We'll, wait then.”

In the background, the Winchester brothers and Bobby just resigned themselves to be ignored by the duo who had dissolved into a discussion of what made someone a fan or not.

* * *

 

Bonus:

“So, how much do you like my dad?”

“I do not understand that question, angels are supposed to love all humans the same.”

“Umm, okay. But like, do you want his autograph or want to rip his clothes off or something similar?”

A shocked look. “Why would I do that??”

“Okay.”Sigh. “You're good. You can meet him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I thought I should clear this up, but Teddy isn't not afraid because he doesn't know or understand the dangers, but when Harry is there, why should he fear anything? Harry is unbeatable to _him_.
> 
> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D


End file.
